


Got a secret, can you keep it?

by Youthgoneoscarwilde



Category: Helloween (Band)
Genre: 1970s, Bands, Best Friends, Bi, Bisexuell, Break Up, Coming Out, Dating, Gay, Hidden Relationship, M/M, Making Out, Musicans, Older guy, Parents, Secret Relationship, Secretly Dating, Smut, Trust, ex partners, finding out, helloween - Freeform, hidding, queer, secret boyfriends, talk, talking about smut, younger guy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 21:49:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15805239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youthgoneoscarwilde/pseuds/Youthgoneoscarwilde
Summary: ,, Are you gay?“Markus asks the question Weiki never wanted to answer..... secrets that have been hidden for years are finally talked about....





	Got a secret, can you keep it?

,, Are you gay?“ Weiki looked up from his phone, Markus standing in front of him, looking down with sharp eyes. ,, What?“ ,, I asked if you are gay.“ Markus repeated. Weiki looked down, sighed and pointed to the free place on the other side of the table. ,, Sit down“ He said.  
Markus sat down, eyes not moving away from Weiki and then just stared at him in silence. ,, Why would you think I am gay?“ ,, Cause I feel like you are and cause I think you are in love with Sascha.“ Weiki looked at him for a long moment before he answered: ,, Yes, I am gay“ Markus nodded . ,, Okay“ He Said, noding again before he spoke again: ,, How long.... How long do you know it? Because I remember a lot of crazy girlfriend.“ ,, Don’t know... like since I am fourteen? Maybe fifteen?“ ,, What? You know since the 70s and... how?“ ,, How I knew? Oh, you know, when you are a teen and jerk off and you don’t imagine the girls from your dads playboy magazine that you found under his bed but instead about some boys from a movie, you kind of noticed that maybe you are not this much into chicks.“ ,, But you dated all this crazy chicks. And I mean like really crazy. It was like everytime you broke up you found one even more insane. Like you have found every insane girl that has lived in Hamburg.“ Weiki shrugged his shoulders. ,, I mean, I remember this one you dated when we just started the band, she used to wear blue eyeshadow up to her eyebrows and she always wore roller skates and just randomly screamed fuck me and she tattooed herself with random needles, she wanted that you tattoo her name onto your arm. What was her name again?“ ,, Maria“ ,, Right“ Markus said, laughing. ,,Not my favorite though. My favorite was the one who wore a eye patch. Cl-Cla“,, Cassandra“ Weiki interrupted, smiling a little bit. ,, Right! Cassandra, she was my favorite. The most insane of them all! Where did you even find all these crazy chicks?“ ,, I don’t know, I knew one or two from school, other I met at bars or at shops or sometimes, it was randomly.“ ,, I felt like you were getting your girlfriend at a Asylum.“ ,, Cassandra wanted me to express my cigarettes on her body and when I didn’t do it, she did herself, like right onto her boob or on her thight.“ ,, You slept with them?“ Markus asked, sounding a bit more suprised then he wanted to. ,, Did you not slept with your girlfriends?“ ,, Of course I did, but I also wasn’t gay.“ ,, I sometimes slept with them, not often though. Some of them where lesbians and we just ,dated‘ so no one would guess that we are gay, you know?“ ,, Why did you never tell me?“ He asked, sounding ab bit upset and sad at the same time. ,, Cause it was ninteenseventee somewhat? Cause I was scared? Cause I didn’t wanted my parents to find out.“ ,, But why scared of telling me? I am your best friend! We knew people who were gay and you know that I didn’t care! I had never told anyone.“ ,, Of course not on purpose, but maybe by accident. I couldn’t risk that my parents would find out!“ ,, Oh come on. You are over reacting!“ ,, I am not! Like you could have just walk up to your father and be like: Hey, dad, by the way I like dicks.“ ,, Oh god no. My old man had beaten the shit out of me with his whiskey bottle.“ Markus Said. ,, See? I couldn’t risk that my parents would find out. Like maybe you had tell someone, just someone because you need to speak about it and they also would have told just one person and so and soon my parents had known that I am a Nancy boy or you had said by accident when we had hangout, while they were around. Beside this, I didn’t knew what your reaction would be like, it’s one thing to just know people who are gay and another when your best friend is gay. Like you wouldn’t have asked me if I was attracted to you?“ ,, Yeah, maybe but that would have been one time and then it would have been over. Clearly I am not your Type.“ ,, What?“ ,, Official you prefer younger ones with black hair who are bigger then you.“ Weiki smiled again. ,, What are you talking about?“ He asked with a grin. ,, You are in love with him, aren’t you?“ ,, I mean, I better should be, have been dating him for the last six month.“ Markus stared at him. ,, You... what?“ ,, I date him. Don’t act all suprised you knew I was in love with him.“ ,, But how could you hide it?“ Weiki laughed. ,, I have been hiding that I was gay for decades and you think I can’t hide who I am dating for a few months?“ ,, So... he’s also.... gay?“ ,, Sascha oh no. He’s bi.“ ,, Bi...“ ,, Thats when you are attracted to male and female.“ ,, Shut up! I know what bisexuality is!“ They looked at each other and laughed. ,, So.... that’s your first .... boyfriend?“ ,, God, what do you think!? Of course not, I had boyfriends before. As I said sometimes I dated lesbians, they had girlfriends, I had boyfriends, we just had each other to cover up that we were gay. You even knew some of the men I dated.“ ,, What... wait, who?“ ,, Chris for example.“ ,, Chris you said he was your friend.“ ,, Yeah, maybe I forgot to add boy before the friend.“ He answered with a wink. ,, This.... This explains so much! Why you had all theses sleepovers, why you spend so much time together, I was a bit jealous. Wait, was he the reasons you wrote a C on your guitar?“ ,,Sure. He was my first big love.“ ,, And.... and...“ ,, Now it all makes seans, huh?“ ,, Yes! Why did you broke up?“ ,, He cheated.“ ,, I am sorry“ Markus said. ,, Oh no, its alright. I was planning to break up with me anyways.“ ,, And... And this one guy, Paul? Did you dated this one too?“ ,, Paul? God no, he was actually attracted to you.“ ,, To me?“ Markus furrowed his brows. ,, Yeah. You didn’t noticed? He was always nearly sitting on your lap, buying you drinks and stuff. I though you had noticed.“,, No! Did you told him that I was.... not gay!?“ ,, No, I mean I wanted to see if you are not gay. Just because you said you were straight and had a girlfriend.... I also had girlfriends and said I was straight. Just wanted to see if you were saying the truth and you did.“ ,, Well thanks! At least you told me first that you were gay.“ ,, Well....“ ,, Oh my god? Who did you tell?“ ,, Maybe Ingo....?“ ,, What? You told Ingo but not me?!“ ,, It was not planned , I caught him kissing a boy in the toilets of our studio, was before he had his girlfriend. He was freaking out and telling me again and again that he wasn’t gay or anything and that I didn’t needed to be affraid that he would try to kiss me or anything. So I told him that I was gay to make him feel better. I mean I knew that he wasn’t gay, it was just... I don’t know ... trying out? Luckily he kept my secret. And .... maybe also Charlie knows.“ ,, What?! You told our producer but not me?!“ ,, It was not like I wanted to... He caught me.... I caught him... whatever we run into each other at a gay bar, Okay? I was there with a friend ... actually I wanted to get laid but that’s not important, so we run into each other and then I kind of needed to explain why I hung out at a gay bar.“ ,, What was he doing there?“ ,, I have no idea and I don’t want to know.“ They laughed again, before Markus smiled and nodded. ,, Gosh, Am I surrounded by gays and bis?“ ,, Well, we are 5 in the band... so 40 Prozent are still straight.“ ,, 40 Prozent? Don’t you mean 60? You and Sascha are gay and bi, that would be 40 Prozent.“ ,, Nah, I mean what I said.“ Weiki smirked and raised an eyebrow. ,, Makes you think, dosen’t it?“ ,, Who else? Tell me.“ ,, No. Go find out yourself. Maybe try it in your really sentimental way of walking up to people and just asking people right in the face if they ain’t straight. Chances are 50:50 you will get the right one.“ Markus shook his head, smiling again. ,, Will you ever tell the other?“ Weiki looked at him for a long time,licking is lips and lighting a cigarette. ,, Actually, I don’t know.... I thought that It would always be a secret. I thought I would just live with it forever and well....Die with it. I mean clearly I can’t tell my parents or anyone else from my family. And I mean.... I don’t know if I want everyone to know... maybe I will when Sascha dosen’t want to keep our relationship a secret anymore. Maybe I will tell Dani and Andi, maybe I will never tell anyone expect the four people that know it. I don’t know. We will see. Have been keeping it a secret for a few decades now, think I can keep it a secret a bit longer. Right?“ ,, How... How did it happen. I mean the thing with Sascha and you?“ ,, Wanna know everything, don’t you?“ ,, Yes, you are my best friend.“ Weiki blew the smoke of his cigarette into the air, blue eyes starring at Markus, a smirk still present on his lips. ,, How did the thing with your wife happen? Sascha came up to me and said he knew that I was gay, I was shocked because at this point I knew that I felt something for him. He told me he knew it and then kissed me. We went out at the same evening and we had a great time and we kind of felt in love with each other. That’s it, it’s not really a big story. We just started dating and have been together for the last 4 months. Why did you think I spend all this time in Berlin and he on Teneriffa? It’s not like I am a big fanof German weather or Berlin. I mean, not even you stay this long at my place when on vacation. Sascha stayed for like two months, did you really think that was just a vacation?“ ,, I didn’t noticed...“ Weiki smiled and shook his head. ,, I will go... leave you alone now.“ ,, Yeah, actually suits my plans, gonna met Sascha in half a hour.“ ,, Alright“ Markus stood up, he was almost out the door, when Weiki said his name. ,, Yes?“ Markus turned around again. ,, Want to know which of your girlfriends was actually a lesbian?“ ,, Really funny. Non of them, I.... I had sex with all of them.“ ,, And I had sex with Girls and I am still gay, dosen’t mean a thing.“ ,, You are Kidding. Non of them were queer.“ ,, She wanted me to sat her up with one of my girlfriends and I run into her making out with my girlfriend.“ ,,She cheated on me and you didn’t told me?“ ,, Thought lesbain sex was the hottest thing for straight men? Didn’t think you had disliked running into your girlfriend Fucking another chick, maybe they had let you watch? Isn’t that like, the ultimate straight male Fantasie? Threesome with two hot girls?“ ,, That’s not the point!“ Weiki rolled his eyes, standing up and taking his stuff. ,, We can discuss that tomorrow, okay? I need to wash and blow dry my hair and change into some fresh clothes before Sascha and I are meeting. Wanna get laid after all and I am kind of running out of time.“ ,, Oh god! Just the thought of seeing you naked .... bahh... thanks your putting this picture of you and Sascha into my head.“ Markus violated shook his head. ,,If you ask nicely maybe Sascha will let you watch. Probraly Not the kind of queer sex you Fantasie about.“ He Said with a laugh. ,, I would rather allow some one to shoot me into my hand instead of watching you Fucking with a boy or a girl.“


End file.
